In recent years, consumption of liquefied gas such as liquefied natural gas (LNG) has been rapidly increasing worldwide. Since a volume of liquefied gas obtained by liquefying gas at a low temperature is much smaller than that of gas, the liquefied gas has an advantage of being able to increase storage and transport efficiency. In addition, the liquefied gas, including liquefied natural gas, can remove or reduce air pollutants during the liquefaction process, and therefore may also be considered as eco-friendly fuel with less emission of air pollutants during combustion.
The liquefied natural gas is a colorless transparent liquid obtained by cooling and liquefying methane-based natural gas to about −162° C., and has about 1/600 less volume than that of natural gas. Therefore, to very efficiently transport the natural gas, the natural gas needs to be liquefied and transported.
However, since the liquefaction temperature of the natural gas is a cryogenic temperature of −162° C. at normal pressure, the liquefied natural gas is sensitive to temperature change and easily boiled-off. As a result, the storage tank storing the liquefied natural gas is subjected to a heat insulating process. However, since external heat is continuously sent to the storage tank, boil-off gas (BOG) is generated as the liquefied natural gas is continuously vaporized naturally in the storage tank during transportation of the liquefied natural gas. This goes the same for other low-temperature liquefied gases such as ethane.
The boil-off gas is a kind of loss and is an important problem in transportation efficiency. In addition, if the boil-off gas is accumulated in the storage tank, an internal pressure of the tank may rise excessively, and if the internal pressure of the tank becomes more severe, the tank is highly likely to be damaged. Accordingly, various methods for treating the boil-off gas generated in the storage tank have been studied. Recently, to treat the boil-off gas, a method for re-liquefying boil-off gas and returning the re-liquefied boil-off gas to the storage tank, a method for using boil-off gas as an energy source for fuel consumption places like an engine of a ship, or the like have been used.
As the method for re-liquefying boil-off gas, there are a method for re-liquefying boil-off gas by heat-exchanging the boil-off gas with a refrigerant by a refrigeration cycle using a separate refrigerant, a method for re-liquefying boil-off gas by the boil-off gas itself as a refrigerant without using a separate refrigerant, or the like. In particular, the system employing the latter method is called a partial re-liquefaction System (PRS).
Generally, on the other hand, as engines which can use natural gas as fuel among engines used for a ship, there are gas fuel engines such as a DFDE engine and an ME-GI engine.
The DFDE engine adopts an Otto cycle which consists of four strokes and injects natural gas with a relatively low pressure of approximately 6.5 bars into a combustion air inlet and compresses the natural gas as the piston lifts up.
The ME-GI engine adopts a diesel cycle which consists of two strokes and employs a diesel cycle which directly injects high pressure natural gas near 300 bars into the combustion chamber around a top dead point of the piston. Recently, there is a growing interest in the ME-GI engine, which has better fuel efficiency and boost efficiency.